


Hope to relieve boredom.

by madammina



Series: The Very Weird Family [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Flash Fiction, Gen, The Beginnings of the Very Weird Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqua has been in the Realm of Darkness for who knows how long.  Zack was thrown in shortly after her.  And there is nothing to do but wait on the mysterious packages that arrive sometimes.  Until today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope to relieve boredom.

Aqua had long ago heard of the Vampire stories. How they would crawl into your house and steal your blood, unstoppable save for their compulsion to count anything. And if one scattered rice on the doorstep, the vampire would stay there counting until the sun came up and vaporized him.

Aqua started to wonder if the Vampire was doing that on purpose. After all, if counting every grain of sand on a beach - and fighting with the only other non heartless there - where the only things you could do with your day… maybe the sun was better than just counting.

“You’re bored too?” Zack asked as he flopped down next to her, The moonlight gleamed off of his copper bolted armor. 

“Yep.” Aqua sighed back. “How long do you think it’s been?”

“Well, the moon hasn’t set so… I have no clue.” Zack admitted. “And I’ve gone everywhere in a one day radius. I mean, we can move but there isn’t a lot of water around, let alone drinkable water.”

“Can we even die of thirst?” Aqua asked. Well, more him. She would. All mermaids could die of thirst. 

“I’m not going to risk it.” Zack admitted. He grabbed a handful of sand and let it dribble out of his fist. 

“And I don’t know how long the food stores will last.” Aqua admitted. “Do you think it’s safe to fish?”

“If we get too hungry, we can try.” Zack said after a minute. Aqua lay down and turned so she could look at him. “I’m more worried about the boredom. We’re getting Cabin Fever and we are literally in a new universe.”

VWWHHHPPP

Aqua and Zack bolted up. In unison, they turned to see something bounding towards them.

“What’s that?” Zack asked as Aqua summoned her keyblade.

“HELLO!” It shouted. Aqua still tensed. “Hello! Hello! Are you my new masters? My old Masters weren’t nice, but one put me in here and I met you! So you are my masters!” 

It was about as high as Aqua’s waist, and covered in black cloak. However it seemed to move on four legs, not two, and bounded around. When it came to Aqua, the hood on the cloak slipped revealing the fur of a golden retriever. 

“A dog?” Zack asked.

“Hello! My name is Dug! I just met you and I love you!” The Dog said without moving his mouth. Aqua knelt down to pet him, but as soon as she got closer, she noticed something strapped to his back. As she reached back, Dug whined.

“May I be petted?” Dug asked. Zack knelt down next to dug, and began to pet him. Soon Dug’s tail slapped the sand rhythmically. 

 

“It’s a note.” Aqua said as she unrolled something.

“Aqua.” She read aloud the jittery version of Terra’s handwriting. “I’m okay. Sort of. I’ve been the one sending you packages, but I think this is my last one. I’ve packed as much food as I could, and an extra cloak. The scientists here just found out it can keep your heart safe.

This is Dug.” 

“Yes, I am Dug.” Dug interrupted. 

“Yes, yes you are.” Zack assured him. Aqua went back to reading the letter aloud.

“He is a test subject. Someone here named Muntz invented this collar for dogs to talk. I’m not sure what test Dug was going to go over, but it shouldn’t happen to a sweet dog like him. So, he’s with you now. I’m going to try to get you out, but I don’t want you to be alone. Dug can keep you company. 

Aqua... “ She stopped reading aloud now, as the words swam in her tears. “Don’t hold yourself at fault for what happened. I did it. It was my choices that led to us and Ven being seperated like this. I’m being eaten, and if I disappear, maybe I can find you again. That way we can be together to stop Xehanort. In the meantime, stay safe.

T.”

 

“Hey, Aqua?” Zack asked. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Aqua replied. She reached out and began to pet Dug too. He nosed his way over to her, and began to lick away her tears. She smiled a bit, then put her head on his.

“Zack, take the spare cloak. I don’t need it, my heart is too strong.”

“I’ll share.” Zack offered. “We’ll be here for a while. But at least we got some new company.”

“Yes! Yes! We can play fetch!” Dug barked. Zack began to chuckle.

“Sure, yes. We can play fetch. Who’s a good boy?” Zack asked as he began to stand up. Dug bounded towards him, and Aqua overbalanced and fell on the sand. She began to laugh as she pulled herself up. 

“I’m fine.” She said as she made a dismissive movement with her hands. Zack still caught one and helped her up. 

“We’ll do this. Together.” He said quietly. She nodded. 

“We’ll get out. And save everyone.”


End file.
